Breakable
by MagicInMe123
Summary: Juliet and Alex are a very happy couple, but when Alex gets hurt Juliet needs to find out how. Alex, doesn't want to be seen as weak. Can Juliet save her? Summary sucks, but whatevs, just read it :
1. Chapter 1

Breakable

Juliet Van Huesen was no ordinary vampire; she had many gifts that other vampires didn't, such as a soul, which is her most prized gift as most vampires don't have one in their immortal lives. The other gifts that Juliet had are her ability to read emotions. This was a very handy gift, she could tell/feel everything another being felt, all she had to do was focus. She also had a heightened sense of hearing, any whimper or whisper, Juliet could hear it. Juliet also had amazing eye sight; she could see the tiniest little things on everything. Juliet was also inhumanly strong and impossibly fast as well. Juliet could read emotions due to her amazing sense of smell; it was how she could track scents and read emotions so amazingly well. Juliet cherished these gifts and loved using them whenever she could. All these powers made Juliet a walking lie detector. Juliet knew that when she met her mate, she would be able to do all these things, only 10X stronger with that special someone.

Juliet used to be dating Justin Russo, he was a great boyfriend at first but he was just too controlling, he lost his temper too quickly. She liked him, but he was just too much. Alex, his sister had always been best friends with Juliet, dating Justin or not they were best friends.

Not too long after Justin and Juliet broke up, Alex told her she loved her. Juliet felt the nervousness and rejection Alex felt before she even said anything. Juliet smiled at the memory of the day. She was currently waiting outside the movie theatre for Alex to arrive. They were supposed to get dinner first and then see a movie but Alex was about 45 minutes late. Since they were soul mates, Juliet could use her powers on Alex anytime she wanted but she knew how much Alex hated being read so easily and so vulnerable around anyone. Juliet was just about to go looking for her when Alex emerged.

When Julie saw Alex she lost it. Alex was wearing a lot of perfume to try to cover up the smell of blood and wearing a ton of make-up to cover up…Juliet didn't even want to think about it. Alex had several phony emotions like joy up to cover up her real ones but Juliet saw right through it. Using her vampire speed, Juliet ran over to Alex, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on a bench. A little too roughly though, Alex bit back a scream and Juliet could smell the terror, fear and hurt coming off of Alex.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so rough with you Alex. What happened!" Juliet demanded.

"N-nothing Juliet, just I fell down in football during P.E. and got hurt, I'm okay now though." Alex lied.

Juliet felt anger boil in her veins; Alex was too scared to tell her the truth. Juliet was furious at whoever did this to HER Alex and she WOULD find out, but for right now she needed to be strong and calm and supportive for Alex. Juliet focused all her powers on Alex. She did a full scale visual exam with her amazing sight and saw her entire body was covered in bruises underneath her hoodie and all that make-up. Big, ugly, fresh, painful bruises and deep, long painful cuts and even some burn marks. Alex winced as Juliet traced her fingers across Alex's covered arms. She then focused on Alex's emotions. She quickly broke through Alex's walls that she put up to keep Juliet out and Juliet gasped, she'd never felt this much pain, sadness, self-hatred, fear, terror, and disgust. Juliet looked back at Alex and wrapped and arm around her waist around her. Alex flinched and shrunk back. Juliet noticed then that Alex was shaking, hard and trembling. As much as Juliet hated to even consider it, all the signs pointed sexual abuse too. She needed to get Alex to let her to a full scale physical exam, in a nice calm private room, just the two of them.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down and tell me what happened." Juliet cooed softly.

"I did, I got hurt during gym class, that's all. Now come on we don't want to be late for that movie." Alex said so quickly it took vampire hearing to understand. Alex made a move to get up but Juliet held her tight and pulled the shaking girl onto her lap.

"Alex, please. I've known you way too long to believe that. And nice try, but no way in hell are we going to doing anything but talk about this now." Juliet said, softly with suppressed anger in her tone.

Alex groaned "Please can we talk about this later, I'll tell you what happened in gym class after the movie okay?"

"No Alex, I need to know who did this so how about we go back to your place and-"

"No! Please no, Juliet please anything but that, please!" Alex cried, tears finally leaking out of her eyes, she was shaking life a leaf and terrified. She threw her arms around Juliet and clung to her for dear life.

Juliet was shocked, whatever had hurt Alex had come from her home! This was unacceptable. Juliet desided that she needed to do a full body exam on Alex immediately; she was in more pain than any other living person Juliet had ever known.

"Okay, okay shhh Alex, its okay." Juliet comforted her girlfriend. "But we do need to go somewhere private and you need to let me take a look at you. I won't take you to your house, I'll get us a hotel room and we can spend a few night's there and deal with this."

_God, she traumatized, I need to know what happened. It's like her emotions are all wrong, she wants me to touch her and make her feel safe but she's also afraid of any physical contact. This is defiantly abuse. Whoa, her breathing is going crazy. Oh god she's having a panic attack! _

Juliet picked up Alex and ran her to a spot alone in the park and calmed her down and held her trembling figure close until the attack stopped and Alex's breathing returned to normal.

"T-thanks Juliet, I'm okay now." Alex said.

"No Alex, you're anything but okay. I'm still getting you check out. You probably need to see a doctor-" 

"No, absolutely not! Please Juliet, I can't. Its, it's…just too much!" Alex said before breaking down in Juliet's arms. Until today, Juliet had never seen Alex cry before and it broke Juliet's heart.

"Alright, Alright. Shhh, nothing is going to happen tonight. I need to get us a hotel room for tonight at the very least and then I will do a physical exam of you. No room for arguments, I will hold you down if I have to Alex, I need to know what happened." Juliet said forcefully, she didn't mean to frighten Alex or be mean; she just knew how stubborn her girlfriend could be when it came to injuries or showing any sign of weakness.

"O-okay, just please…can't it wait?" Alex stuttered brokenly.

Juliet sighed; she didn't want to answer Alex so she just gently scooped her up and used vampire speed to run her to a hotel far away from town. Outside, Juliet put Alex down and they walked into the lobby hand-in-hand. Alex was shaking really hard so Juliet walked her over to the chairs in the lobby and told her to just relax and wait there. Alex wanted to turn around and beg Juliet not to leave her alone but she restrained herself. Juliet could smell the fear and panic coming off of Alex so she kissed her bruised cheek and walked over to the clerk.

Juliet got a huge room; with requested extra privacy and one king sized bed. Juliet walked over to a now trembling Alex; placing one hand on her should Juliet sigh as she watches Alex flinch. Juliet took her hand and led her to the elevator. Alex shook even harder and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm g-glad we're finally alone." Alex chocked out.

Juliet felt her girlfriend's uneasiness, panic, and oddly enough fear of rejection. Having known Alex for as long as Juliet had, she knew this meant Alex wanted, or in this case NEEDED to have Juliet hold her close and comfort her like Alex always did for her. She knew Alex would never ask, she was too fragile in this state. So while they were on their way up, Juliet took a step closer to Alex and pulled the trembling girl into a tight, safe embrace.

"Thanks, I-I think that's just what I needed." Alex said, slowly trying to relax into her girlfriend's embrace.

Just then the elevator dinged and they were on their floor. They were the last suite down, the most private one in the building. Alex made no move to go anywhere; she just clung to Juliet and buried her face in Juliet's shirt. Juliet felt her heart break again; Alex was too scared to move. Juliet let her arms drop from Alex, hoping she didn't take it as a sign of rejection. She sighed, wrapped one arm protectively around Alex's waist and then walked her into their room. Alex made a break for the bedroom to get some sleep but Juliet grabbed her wrist.

"Alex, baby I need to see how badly you're hurt. I'm sorry but this really can't wait." Juliet murmured softly in her girlfriend's ear.

"Juliet, please I'll do anything! Just don't make me do this." Alex pleaded in a heartbreaking tone of desperation.

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am but you need to just relax and let me take care of you. I can make you sleep if you want? You won't remember any of it." Juliet offered.

"NO! No, just please." Alex begged one more time.

Juliet sigh, "We should do this in the bathroom."

Alex swallowed and intertwined her hand with Juliet's.

"Okay, god I'm scared." Alex whispered to herself.

Juliet could hear Alex's heart picking up speed quickly. She led her girlfriend into the bathroom and had her sit up on the counter. Juliet found the make-up remover and Alex sat there silently. Just as Juliet got closer with it Alex said "Wait, Juliet. I need you to promise me something first." Her lip trembled and her whole body shook hard.

"Anything." Juliet said, taking the obviously terrified girl in her arms, understanding how hard this must be for her.

"T-that you won't use your powers to know what I'm feeling. I don't want you to know that for the most part. This is gonna be really uncomfortable, but you already knew that. Just please promise me you won't look at me any different after you see and hear what happened to me, then when you first met me." Alex whispered.

Juliet was shocked, Alex was actually afraid Juliet wouldn't love her as much because of this! That was absurd, if anything she'd love her more. Juliet couldn't promise not to smell Alex's emotions, she had to know if she was hurting her worse or making her uncomfortable.

"Alex, look at me. Please?" Juliet tilted Alex's head so she had to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I will always love you, no matter what. No matter what happened to you, or how damaged you may be because of it. Just trust me; I will take care of you." Juliet comforted.

Alex took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Juliet, she was shaking hard and Juliet made her feel safe. She leaned back and opened her eyes. She nodded once at Juliet, telling her to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet helped Alex sit back up on the counter top and gently brought the make-up remover to her face. She began to wipe it off, revealing massive bruises. Alex bit back a whimper and Juliet hesitated. She wanted more than anything to just forget the whole thing and comfort Alex, but she needed to be her doctor before she could be her girlfriend. Juliet began the gentle strokes and slowly got all the make-up off Alex's face. Alex wouldn't even look up, tears spilled from the younger girl's eyes and the vampire wrapped Alex up in a hug.

"Hey, look at me. I know this is hard, but we **will** get through this together. You're being really brave." Juliet comforted.

"Thank you, Juliet for…helping me with all of this. I know it's hard on you too. And I'm so sorry. But I'll try to get over it soon, I'm so sorry this is all my fault…" Alex whispered.

"No Alex, no it isn't don't think that for one second! This was a monster's fault, I won't know until you can talk about it, but it was by no means, your fault."

The young wizard began to shake and Juliet smelled a massive wave a self-hatred and fear crash over her girlfriend. Juliet wrapped her in a long embrace and held her there.

"Juliet? I love being in your arms, but can I please just get some sleep and forget today ever happened?" The brunette pleaded.

Juliet almost said yes before she remembered, she had to do a FULL body physical.

_This is going to terrify her, but what can I do? She could be seriously injured! Who am I kidding she IS seriously injured and I need to see if I can help her and the only way is to get her to let me look at her. She was so self-conscious before this happened so it might get ugly. Should I put her to sleep? No, she'd be furious and feel betrayed. Okay, I'll just play it cool. _

"Um, not just yet baby." The vampire walked over to the bathroom door and locked it.

This was a very bad idea; it sent Alex into a flashback of what happened. She started crying and shaking, she curled up in a ball in a corner of the bathroom, begging Juliet not to hurt her. Apologizing, crying, shaking and begging in the corner, Juliet had never felt more pain or terror off of anyone before. She felt terrible; she just hadn't wanted Alex to run away.

"Alex? Sweetie, it's just me Juliet. I won't hurt you, I swear." Juliet coaxed.

"P-please, I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me again." Alex pleaded, curling up in a tighter ball in the corner of the bathroom.

Juliet was torn; she wanted to hold Alex but was also afraid of what would happen if she touched her. She never should have locked the door. She knew she needed to get Alex relaxed before she gave herself another panic attack.

"Alex, I won't hurt you, I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I promise, now let's just get you calmed down and I can take care of you." Juliet whispered.

Alex was shaking so hard you could see her body vibrate with choked sobs.

Juliet took a cautious step toward Alex and checked her emotions: Fear, terror, pain, sadness, insecurity, and oddly, loneliness. Alex came out of her flashback, her eyes darted around the room, looking for anything familiar and safe. Her eyes landed on Juliet, she wanted to run out and hug her. Alex wanted to kiss Juliet and get HIM off her skin, she could feel him everywhere.

"J-Juliet?" Alex called.

"I'm right here baby." Juliet said, crossing the room at human speed so she didn't frighten Alex she reached a hand out to touch her. Alex flinched away, afraid but then looked up to see the heartbreak and concern in Juliet's eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath and shivered.

Juliet caught the shiver and her eyes narrowed. The smell of blood in the air so strongly she could feel the burn in her throat.

_Crap! That means there has to be internal bleeding. Which means she was hurt worse than I thought. I really need to get her to let me do this. I can't put her to sleep, she wouldn't trust me. Maybe I can get her to take a shower that might work. I just need to convince her to let me do take it with her. After that I can do a quick exam and then worry about treatment in to morning, she's been through enough. _

"Alex? Baby please, I hate seeing you like this. Why don't we just get you showered and you can go to bed. We can finish this up tomorrow okay?" Juliet coaxed.

Alex sniffled, stood up and nodded. She sat on the toilet and tried to start the water. She turned the first two knobs to turn the water hot. She stood up, felt dizzy and then fell back. Juliet's strong, protective arms caught Alex and held her steady.

"Thanks." Alex mumbled, she stood up to support herself when Juliet tightened her grip. Juliet could smell the fear and pain and embarrassment off Alex all too well.

"Anytime." Juliet whispered.

"Listen, you're in no condition to take a shower by yourself. I think you'll get hurt, worse than you already are. So I think if you're okay with it, I should join you. I can help take care of you, if you'd just let me." Juliet said soothingly.

Alex's body went tense and ridged in Juliet's arms.

"Y-you mean shower together?" Alex asked, terrified.

Juliet felt Alex's heart race and her panic level rise.

"Whoa, whoa shhhh, Alex it's alright. I just thought it would make things easier on you." Juliet comforted.

Alex sigh, weak with defeat "Okay" she said quietly.

Juliet felt her heart ache, her Alex, her stubborn, loveable Alex had given up, lost the will to fight with Juliet any more.

"Aw Alex, it won't be so bad." Juliet joked

Alex turned around and buried her head in Juliet's arms.

"Just tell me when you're ready." Juliet whispered

Alex sighs and nodded. Alex opened her eyes. She looked down at her body and cringed at what Juliet was about to see. Juliet felt Alex's panic rise and followed her girlfriend's eyes to the hoodie hem. Juliet nodded silently understanding that Alex would need help getting undressed and into the shower. Juliet's hands reach for the hoodie but Alex caught her wrist and shook her head.

"I can't do it." Alex whimpered pain evident in her tone. "I want the first time you see me, without all this, I want you to think I'm beautiful, not all covered in bruises, cuts and blood."

Juliet tilted Alex's head up and wrapped a gentle arm around her love's waist.

"Listen Alex, I'll always love you, no matter what. You know that. But I also think you are the most beautiful and amazing thing in the whole world, not matter what's on the surface of your skin. So please, just this once let your guard down, and let me take care of you" Juliet whispered in Alex's ear.

"I'm scared" Alex whispered back.

"I know its okay. I would be too, you're doing really well." Juliet soothed.

"Okay." Alex whispered, her whole body started to tremble again. Juliet sigh and moved her hands back to Alex's hoodie. She flinched and winced, but didn't pull away. Juliet then gently and slowly pull it over Alex's head. When the hoodie was off, it was just a t-shirt and jeans left. Juliet turned back to Alex and gasped. Every inch of Alex was covered in bruises, burn marks, and cuts. Juliet traced Alex's bare arms. When she sensed the pain rise, she guessed the left arm was broken. She'd have to put a cast on that later. The bruises and marks were both old and new. This couldn't have been the first time this had happened.

Tears leaked from Alex's eyes.

"I thought it would go like that." Alex choked out and reached for her hoodie back. Juliet's hand stopped her with vampire speed and strength.

"Oh Alex. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were this hurt or I would have been more careful." Juliet told her.

"Its okay, I'm fine. Now I think I might just need to get some sleep." Alex said in a monotone.

Juliet wrapped her arms delicately around Alex's waist. Juliet saw Alex using her walls, trying to crawl back inside herself so she couldn't feel anything. Not this time though, Juliet would have to force Alex out of her shell.

"Sorry Alex, but I really just need to do this exam. Don't shut me out, just bring down all your walls, they're stressing you out. I can feel every mental block you have up." Juliet reminded her.

Alex stiffened, then sigh. She took a deep breath them wrapped her bruised arms around herself. She shivered again and looked at Juliet with pleading eyes before moving her shaking hands down to the hem of her shirt. Alex winced and bit back a scream and she quickly slid out of the shirt, trying to avoid all the spots with that were still bleeding.

"Oh my god Alex. This is really serious." Juliet said, using her senses she took another look at Alex's physical condition. Her hands gently grazed spots with blood, spots that were bruised or tender. Some places even had boot marks. Alex winced and doubled over when Juliet hit the spot where he kicked her.

Juliet helped her back to a standing position. After doing her assessment she decided she could wait to go to a hospital but would need immediate care . Alex looked over at the shower longingly and Juliet decided to do another exam, but not for injuries. She really looked at Alex and saw the bags under her eyes from a serious lack of sleep. No wonder she was so keen to get some rest, it looked like she hadn't slept well in a weeks. She looked back down at Alex's stomach and saw all her ribs, even the broken ones were visible. She looked tiny, and helpless. She figured Alex was shaking from fear but it seemed now it might be from how cold she was or the blood loss. Juliet would know for sure when she got Alex to take her jeans off but it really seemed like sexual abuse, from home. Juliet shuddered at the thought. She brought her eyes back to Alex's tear-filled, terrified, rejected eyes that refused to meet hers.

"Alex? Hey, come on look at me. You're amazing. You still look beautiful, absolutely stunning. I need to get the clerk to send a first-aid kit up here so I can take care of this. Can you please take you're jeans off for me? Then you can take a shower and be done with this mess. Okay?" Juliet said softly.

Alex sigh and with trembling hands went down to the button of her jeans. She undid it and the zipper, she took a deep breath and slid them off. Juliet could see the blood right underneath and around her underwear. Deeper, longer cuts and worse burn marks were all over. The hand bruises on her legs and upper thighs confirmed it, Alex, HER Alex had been raped.

Juliet fought to control her anger, she wanted to kill whoever did this but Alex needed her more. This was probably the hardest thing Alex had ever done in her life. Juliet needed to be strong and be there for Alex.

"Alex, sweetie just stay here for a second I'll be right back." Juliet said.

"No! Please Juliet, please don't leave me alone." Alex begged. Alex, realizing how weak she sounded shook her head and walked over to the shower. Juliet grabbed her hand, softly, but firmly. Alex winced and shot Juliet a look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone. I just need to call the clerk, and get him to send up a first aid kit and cancel our maid service. We should also get some food for you. I ate before our date so I'm fine for at least 3 days. You, on the other look like you haven't eaten in a month."

"Don't bother, I can't eat anything." Alex whimpered.

Juliet's expression softened, Alex had been through a lot and she was strained. Juliet knew she needed to get her a shower and then to bed, but she also needed to do a rape kit. Alex just didn't know that part yet.

Juliet opened the bathroom door, offering Alex a robe (which Alex took immediately and covered herself) and took the trembling brunette into her arms. Juliet walked over to the phone and called up the clerk. She ordered a first aid kit, with the story that her girlfriend fell off her bike and scraped up pretty bad. She also ordered a soda and pizza for Alex. Alex was in a daze, the only things she could feel was pain and Juliet's arms around her. Juliet spoke something very fast and Alex snapped out of her trance and tried to listen but Juliet was already done, guiding Alex to the couch to watch T.V and wait. Juliet watched Alex curl up into a ball and shake, staring mindlessly at the TV. Juliet sat on the other side of the couch just watching her. She crawled over to Alex and pulled her into her lap. Alex jumped and struggled at first and then sank back into Juliet. Alex's breathing was just starting to return to normal and Juliet thought she might actually have Alex relaxed when the doorbell rang. Alex jumped and tried to run away and hide but Juliet held strong. She pulled Alex up with her and seated her in the kitchen. Juliet walked over, thanked the man and gathered all their things. She placed the pizza and soda in from of Alex.

"Alex, just try it. It's really good, I think. You need to eat something though." Juliet chided.

"You really think I can stand to eat anytime after this happens to me?" Alex whispered brokenly.

Juliet looked frozen, this was the first time Alex admitted to anything going on. So she NEVER ate after? How many times had this happen to her?

"Oh honey, come here." Juliet pulled Alex close into her lap and it wasn't long before Alex was sobbing into her chest. She held Alex as tightly as she could without hurting her worse for about half an hour until Alex had no more tears. She took Alex's hand, two boxes (rape kit and first aid kit) and walked back into the bathroom.

"Alex, I'll help you shower just as soon as I help you with these injuries as much as I can. Then…then, baby I need to do a rape kit."

"NO! No way, absolutely not! I don't want any proof of this. Juliet please? Don't make me do this. I'll do anything else. I swear, just n-not this." Alex sobbed.

"Alex, I hate doing this but we need to. It's for your own safety. I'm so sorry, after we clean you up we can go to bed and stay there all day. God knows you need the sleep." Juliet muttered.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you want, just please. Can we forget this whole thing ever happened in the morning?" Alex pleaded, her spirit broken.

Juliet ignored the question and almost wanted to her cry herself. Her Alex, giving up? Juliet closed the bathroom door and slid off Alex's robe. With a shudder from both girls they pulled out the rape kit.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I need you to take everything off. From this moment until we get in the shower, I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your doctor okay? Since I can't take you to a real one like this, we need to be professional about this."

Juliet looked at Alex's terrified expression. Juliet sigh, she took Alex in her arms for a hug and asked in a whisper if she needed help, Alex only nodded. Juliet reach around un hooked Alex's bra and slid off her underwear. Juliet put on gloves and took samples. (**I'm not going into detail on how to do a rape kit)** When she finished, she left a shocked and terrified Alex alone for a moment. She came back to find her curled up in a ball, terrified to move. It felt like she'd just been reminded of the entire thing. Juliet approached her slowly and helped her up. The blonde vampire turned the water on hot and low pressure. She taped up all the exposed, bloody, burned, and cut wounds so that they could get in the shower. She didn't need her getting an infection, but she would need to do some more serious wound care tomorrow. Then took off her own shirt and jeans. Leaving on her undergarments, she and Alex stepped under the hot water. Alex went to one side as far as she could. The water felt good on her tense muscles. A pair of arms snaked around Alex's waist from behind, she jumped and turned around to see Juliet there, a bittersweet smile on her face. Alex made a move to get away from Juliet but she held her close and asked her "Do you trust me?"

"I don't know how, or why Juliet, but I still do. With my life." Alex said.

"Then let me help you do this" Juliet said

Alex looked unsure and her emotions were all over the place.

Juliet whispered in Alex's ear "I'll be gentle baby, nice and slow I swear."

Alex just nodded. Not long into the shower Alex's tears and blood were mixed into the water. Juliet replaced all the bitter cries with warm hands and comforting words. She washed Alex's hair and rubbed her tense muscles. She was about to wash Alex's body but a hand stopped her. Alex jus gave her an unsure look and Juliet knew she wasn't comfortable. She held Alex under the water for a long time. Juliet finally turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself and another one around Alex. Juliet re-wrapped the bandages around Alex's wounds. Juliet led them both into their bedroom. She got dressed while Alex sat in a daze on the bed wearing her towel. Juliet put on her pajamas and then walked over and gently helped Alex dress in hers.

"Hey, Alex talk to me. Baby, I'm worried sick over here." Juliet said, strain in her tone.

"Sorry, just…thinking is all." Alex replied. "I think I need to get some sleep if you don't mind."

"No, yeah I mean totally. You should. I'll lay with you, if you'd like."

"Yes, please. And Juliet?"

Juliet sensed the hesitation in Alex's tone and got nervous. "Yeah Alex?"

"I feel stupid asking this, but could you hold me until I fall asleep? I-I just want to feel safe. And that's the only way I've felt safe since this happened." Alex asked in a quiet, embarrassed tone.

Juliet took a sniff and check Alex's emotions. They were a little better now. She was still panicked, still tense, still nervous, still terrified, but she also felt a little safe, and love. Juliet smiled.

"Alex, you don't even need to ask. I'm just not sure how comfortable you'll be with this."

"I'll be fine Juliet, I'm not made of glass."

_No, but you're just as breakable._ Juliet thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one day, how great am I? **

Alex went to go to the side of the bed when she felt a splitting pain in her arm; she gasped and then quickly shut her mouth. Juliet had been reluctant to leave her alone in the first place, even if it was only for pain killers. Alex had been terrified of being found and her attackers coming back. Alex still couldn't talk about it and Juliet respected that, for now. Alex fell to her knees, her arm on fire with pain. She struggled to hold back tears. She tried to get back up and lay down but she couldn't without the use of her arm. There was no way she could tell Juliet about this, she'd take her to a doctor! Alex couldn't go to a doctor or do therapy or any of that, it was just too much. Her arm started to bleed through the bandages and Alex was sure it was broken. She re-wrapped it as best she could with one arm, but the blood was still coming out at an alarming rate. She just wrapped it up tighter, turned off all the lights, and sprayed a ton of air freshener in the air. With some luck, Juliet wouldn't ever have to know. As much as Alex loved Juliet, she didn't want her to be stuck taking care of Alex, she hated being weak.

Juliet was hurrying as fast as she could to buy pain killers for her girlfriend. She knew she shouldn't, but she was keeping very close tabs on Alex's emotions. When suddenly the pain spiked higher than any other before, then the panic and then guilt Juliet had a pretty good idea of what could have happened. She let out a sigh; the guilt meant Alex didn't want her to know. She felt Alex's pain level continue rising and then her dizziness and then cold. Juliet needed to get back there. She knew Alex wasn't comfortable with someone doing so much for her but needed to be pampered and taken care of sometimes too. Alex couldn't always be as strong as the brave face she put up. She bought the pills and some food for Alex and ran back to the hotel at vampire speed. In the elevator she could hear Alex cursing and crying. She didn't need to be there to know she was crying and probably on the verge of another panic attack.

Juliet rushed in quietly; she wanted to see what was going on before Alex saw her. She watched Alex wrap her injured arm close to her chest and curl up in a ball. She let tears fall from her eyes and cried, she was visibly shaking. It was heartbreaking sight for Juliet to watch the girl she loved so broken. Alex cradled the arm close to her and went back into the bedroom, sobbing loudly. She cried into her pillow until she checked the clock.

"Got to be strong for Juliet" Alex whispered to herself so low that it took vampire hearing to hear.

"You don't actually." Juliet said, walking out from behind the wall.

"Juliet! How much of that did you see?" Alex asked nervously. She used her arm that wasn't broke to whip the tears off her bruised and beaten face.

"Enough to know that I need to take you to a doctor for your arm. It's broken Alex. I know you're not comfortable with someone getting this close to you and taking care of you but baby you need it. You don't have to pretend or act strong. Please, just if something hurts, tell me. Okay?" Juliet said.

"I'm sorry, I just feel bad. We're supposed to be finishing our date and kissing, not me here afraid everything and crying over every stupid bruise." Alex muttered.

Juliet eyed the arm Alex held cradled to her chest. Juliet went to med school in her many years; she could easily take care of it, just not tonight. Until tomorrow she would numb it and put it in a cast.

"Alex, let me look at your arm." Juliet commanded gently.

"No, its fine. Really it was only a little hurt, I'm good now." Alex said, trying to brush it off.

Juliet could feel her fear and nervousness rising again. Juliet just gave Alex a skeptical look.

"Really, I'm fine now Juliet." Alex answered, curling up in a ball. "Its late, I just need to sleep." Alex's voice cracked twice.

Juliet crossed the room at vampire speed and gently grabbed Alex's arm before she could respond. Alex winced and gasped at the sudden movement. Juliet sent her an apologetic look but examined it closely. She pulled Alex out of bed and ran her into the bathroom just as quick. She sat Alex on the counter.

"Alex, mastering the art of lying to yourself, doesn't make you fine. You're not and you won't be for a long time and that's okay. Considering what you've been through? But listen, tomorrow we're not doing anything just you and me and some alone time okay?"

"That sounds a-amazing. But eventually I'll have to go back and I...I" Alex couldn't finish, she broke down crying and Juliet pulled her into a safe hug, almost as if she was shielding her from the world. Juliet hadn't even thought about her family or Alex's. She still needed Alex to tell her what happened first.

"Hey, shhh, Alex baby let's get you to bed. We'll talk tomorrow. Just please don't worry about anything." Juliet soothed.

It was already really late; it was about 30 minutes until midnight. Juliet helped Alex back to bed. Alex went to the left side and Juliet slipped in on the right. Alex was still shaking so hard, the whole bed shook too. Juliet knew Alex was still scared, so she moved over closer. She reached out and touched Alex, who flinched. Juliet noted how cold Alex was and moved closer. Vampires are naturally warm, despite what some people might think, Alex would be warm in no time. She slowly worked her way until she had both arms around Alex's much too thin waist and watched her girlfriend try and sleep. Alex's shaking seemed to slow down considerably and Juliet took it as a sign that Alex was sleeping.

Juliet relaxed for the first time since she'd seen Alex at the movie theatre. Even battered, beaten and bruised Alex still looked absolutely stunning to her. She traced Alex's hand shaped bruises softly, and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't kissed Alex since she saw her at the movie theatre. She felt Alex's desire to kiss her, she just didn't want to do anything like that until she knew what had happened and that Alex was comfortable with her again. She knew the stages, sadness, distant, and then a break down. After that things would go back to normal for the most part.

Juliet was lost in thought when she felt Alex's emotions plunge back to down to extreme terror, fear panic and pain. Alex was having her first nightmare flashback.

"_Hey Alex, come here." Her Dad called her over. "We've been waiting for you… GET HER!" _

_Then her brother and mother tied her down to the floor and beat her. All of them punching and kicking. Max dragged a knife over Alex's skin, earning praise from his parents. Her mother took a cigarette lighter and set her clothes on fire. Then she heated up a hanger and pressed it into Alex's skin while her father punched her in the face so hard she couldn't even see._

"_Wait, stop please! I'm begging you! Why? Why are you doing this?" Alex yelled. _

"_Because we all hate you. And you stole Juliet from me, therefore you must pay Alex!" _

_Her family continued to beat and burn and torture Alex until Justin yelled out enough. He made everyone clear out of the room.  
>"Since I can't sleep with Juliet anymore, I'll just have to do it with you!" Justin yelled. (<em>_**I'm not going into detail on rape, sorry) **__After that Justin made Alex sit in an ice bath for an hour. When she got out, he whipped her. Justin was just about to repeat the process when…_

"ALEX! Baby, please wake up." Juliet begged.

Alex was openly sobbing and crying her eyes out. Juliette had a pretty good idea of what had happened since Alex was screaming in her sleep. Juliet felt sick, Justin, her Justin had raped his own sister. She was going to KILL him! And the worst part was he did it for Juliet, because Alex loved her. Again, Juliet fought to control her anger as she imagined killing Justin. It wasn't until Alex tried to get up and run out of the room, and then falling/dragging herself out of the room that Juliet remembed how hurt and traumatized Alex must be right now.

_What should I do? I know I need to comfort her, but running away probably hurt her physically. So then what's the bigger issue, her physical or emotional health? Her parents will probably come looking for her. What can I do? I mean my family is so wealthy we could easily get our own place, but how do I keep her family away? _

Juliet ran after Alex at vampire speed, catching her in less than a second and picked up the sobbing, panicked girl. She pulled her onto her lap on the couch and stroked her hair as Alex cried her eyes out at 2 am. She was so broken, the way she sobbed and cradled her injured arm. The way she flinched whenever Juliet looked at her, or touched her. How being around other people petrified her. It was truly, heartbreaking. But even now, Juliet loved her more than ever and had never seen a more beautiful girl in her lifetime.

_5 Reviews and I'll poast chapter 4. _


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Juliet stitched up Alex's arm and set it back on course. She put a black cast on it and then helped Alex back into bed.

"Shouldn't we get up and go see a movie or something?" Alex suggested, trying to get things back to normal.

"Alex, I don't know if being around a ton of people in a crowded, dark place is a good thing for you right now." Juliet explained.

Alex frowned, she hated being cooped up with nothing to do! She tried to sit up but Juliet pushed her back down onto the pillows. Alex shot her a look of annoyance and Juliet sigh.

"Alex, if I took you to a real doctor he would tell you that you need therapy and a stay-in-bed day. Since I know you don't want to go to a therapist, I'm giving you the stay-in-bed day. Just try to relax okay?"

"Come closer" Alex whispered to Juliet.

Juliet layed down next to Alex, wrapping an arm around her waist and snuggling close and gentle. Alex leaned over and kissed Juliet on the lips. Juliet kissed her back without a second thought, locking her fingers in Alex's dark locks. Alex hesitantly wrapped her arms around Juliet's waist and caressed her cheek. Juliet and Alex were both really enjoying the kiss when reality seemed to snap back into both of them. Alex held on tighter and Juliet gently pulled away. Alex looked at her with tears in her eyes, thinking Juliet didn't want her anymore. Juliet tilted Alex's head up until she was forced to meet the vampire's gaze.

"Alex trust me, I wanted to keep kissing you even more than you did. But honestly, you're still really injured and more than that. After what's happened I think we should be pretty careful with the physical stuff okay?"

"Why, Juliet, why does this have to change anything? I just wanted things to go back to normal." Alex cried out. "I just want to forget"

Alex looked up at Juliet with haunted eyes

"Make me forget, please Juliet?" Alex asked in a broken whisper.

"Alex…I-I can't. I can't sleep with you just so you forget what happened. I want our first time to be magical and I don't want you to think of…that." Juliet answered reluctantly.

Alex leaned forward and kissed Juliet again. She wrapped her arms around Juliet's neck and got as close to her as possible. Again, Juliet pulled away with a sad and disapproving look in her eyes.

"Come on Alex, I'm not changing my mind" Juliet said.

Alex's eyes filled with tears. "You don't…want me anymore?"

"No, Alex that's not it. It's not like that. I want this just as much as you do. But I also need to wait until we're both ready, not because you want to forget or feel like you have something to prove to me. Okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry Juliet. Just every little thing just seems like life or death right know y'know?" Alex whispered.

Juliet wrapped her arm over Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, babe. I know" Juliet said soothingly.

**Sorry, super short chapter. I'll update later today again or maybe tomorrow. Please R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Juliet were resting comfortably together on the couch of their hotel room. Alex was watching the T.V. and Juliet was watching Alex. Alex smiled, although Juliet could tell it was fake and every so often, her muscles would tense up.

"Alex, Baby? Are you okay?" Juliet questioned, worried about her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Alex asked in a stressed tone.

"Well, it could be the fact that you're trying to block me out again or the fact that every so often, you let your mind wander or see something that makes your entire body tense. I'd say either one is a cause for concern." Juliet finished in a skeptical voice.

"Why do you love me?" Alex asked, her voice breaking.

"Is that was this is about?" Juliet questioned softly. "You think I won't love you anymore just because everyone in your family is an animal that deserves to rot in hell?"

Alex tensed again at the harshness of Juliet's tone towards the end of her sentence.

Juliet noticed, and quickly yet gently pulled Alex onto her lap and snaked her arms around Alex's much too thin waist.

"I love you, because you're smart even though you don't apply yourself. I love you because you're the most clever, open-minded girl I know. I love you because you always find the bright side of every situation. I love you because you can always make me laugh. I love you because you're beautiful and incredible and everything I ever wanted." Juliet stated.

Alex's eyes began to water. "R-really? You mean all that Juliet?"

"Of course I do. You are the most amazing girl in the world Alex Russo, I don't care what anyone else says about it."

Alex, unable to contain it any longer, bursts into tears.

Juliet immediately tightens her grip and wears a concerned expression.

"Alex? Baby what's wrong? What hurts?" Juliet questions frantically.

"N-nothing. You're just so perfect! I don't deserve you Juliet." Alex cries out. "You're so amazing and you always know what I'm thinking and what to do. But the truth is, I don't deserve you."

"Alex, honey don't you listen to what anyone else says to you. You. Deserve. To. Be. Happy. And I honestly love you so we should have this chance to be happy together. Nothing on this earth can make me happier than you so the sooner you get into your stubborn head that I'll never leave you, the better off you'll be with us." Juliet finished in her adorably sincere tone.

Alex sat up suddenly to kiss Juliet when she gasped out in pain. Her arms went immediately to her stomach. Juliet reached forward to help her and pulled Alex's now shaking body closer to her when she flinched violently.

"Alex? What hurts, what's wrong?" Juliet asked, frantic.

"Its n-no big deal Juliet. I t-think I maybe have re-opened some of the cuts on my s-stomach." Alex rasped out.

She suddenly got up and bolted from the room, hurting her injuries in the process and wrecked violently into the toilet bowl. Juliet felt her heart continue to break as she followed Alex in there and held her hair back.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. I got you, your safe." Juliet continued to whisper in Alex's ears. She could feel Alex's muscles painfully clench as she wrenched up bile, considering how little she'd eaten.

As soon as Alex leaned back, with no more bile or food left to throw up, Juliet raced to the counter and grabbed a thermometer and plugged it in Alex's mouth before she had a chance to protest.

After 1 minuet she pulled it out.

"102.3 Alex, you're really sick." Juliet sighed. She picked Alex up and carried the trembling girl over to the couch closest to the bathroom.

"Oh Baby, what are we gonna do with you?" Juliet questioned, affectionately kissing Alex's fever-ridden forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex seemed to throw up constantly for the next several hours. Juliet remained faithfully by her side through it all. Even though Alex had protested several times in an effort to get Juliet to leave and not see her in the condition she was currently in. Alex seemed to be getting better if only slightly. Her fever had dropped to the point where she was no longer in the danger zone. She was currently taking a nap in their room.

Juliet, however had other plans. The Russo's, especially Justin had to be dealt with. After tucking Alex in, and leaving her with a kiss on her too warm forehead, Juliet was off. She used her super vampire speed to quickly get to the Russo's quaint substation that she and Alex used to frequent for dates. She walked in slowly, calming her breathing before opening the door and entering the restaurant.

"Juliet!" Justin called, his eyes lighting up at seeing the beautiful vampire.

"It's great to see you! Alex isn't here, but we can hang out if you want, I get off in like ten minutes." Justin rambled excitedly.

"Actually, can I talk to your whole family upstairs?" Juliet questioned in a tense tone, fighting to keep in control of herself.

Justin's eyes swam with confusing but nevertheless he nodded, wanting to do anything to appease Juliet. He quickly ushered the other wizards up the stairs and seated them in the living room before going back down to retrieve Juliet.

Once she arrived and all the wizards were seated, she stood.

"I'm only going to say this once. All of you people make me sick. You're disgusting low-lives and you're lucky I haven't killed you for what you've done to Alex. I hate each and every one of you with a burning passion. I-" Juliet began in a deadly tone before being cut off.

"Now wait just a minute, what the heck are you talking about?" Justin screamed in outrage, getting on his feet

"We've never done anything to Alex." Max countered, an evil smirk on his face.

Juliet swiftly picked up Max and threw up across the room and he hit the fridge door with a quiet thud.

"You're lucky I didn't kill him." Juliet said, her voice devoid of any emotion besides hate.

"Justin you sicken me the most. I hope I never see any of you repulsive people again. And none of you will ever come near Alex again or I will kill you" Juliet finished.

Moving quickly, she picked up Justin, socking him the stomach before throwing him into a wall and repeating the process on the mother and father.

"Rot in hell." Juliet said, before running the kitchen, lighting a match and setting the curtains on fire.

And on that note Juliet left, giving the Russo's no more time to explain. She raced up to Alex's bedroom, picking up a few select items she knew Alex would want, along with some clothes.

She jumped out the window, racing back to the hotel she was sharing with Alex. She dropped the suitcases and slowed her breathing before entering the bedroom. She was surprise to find it empty.

"Alex? Babe?" Juliet called, searching the room for her girlfriend.

"Bathro-." Alex began with a scratchy voice before being cut off by the sound of her own vomit, rushing up her throat and blocking her speech.

Juliet raced into the bathroom, quickly collecting Alex's long dark hair in her hands and rubbing patterns onto her back in an effort to soothe the sick girl.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't try to talk. You're going to be alright Alex." Juliet cooed

About fifteen minutes later, Alex finished puking and Juliet carried her back to their bed.

"I really hate being sick y'know." Alex said, her voice still quite scratchy.

"I know baby, I hate it too. It means I can't kiss you." Juliet said playfully, reaching over and pulling Alex onto her lap gently.

"That's probably the worst part." Alex whined, mindlessly playing with a strand of Juliet's hair.

"Do you ever get scared Juliet?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Sometimes, but mostly I just get scared of losing you." The vampire girl replied honestly.

"Aww, you're too sweet Juliet." Alex cooed, snuggling closer into the older girl's embrace.

"I love you Alex, don't ever forget that." Juliet said seriously.

"I love you too Juliet, and trust me I won't." Alex grinned.

Alex yawned before whispering quietly to the other girl

"I'll love you forever."

**Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I love review, like most authors do. Thank you for reading **


End file.
